Clint Barton (Earth-71452)
History Hawkeye: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. After the vigilante known as Hawkeye teamed up with Nick Fury in order to take out a small HYDRA base, Fury convinced him to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. as a member of their special ops team. It took some convincing, but Hawkeye eventually agreed and often operated as a solo agent. However, he was eventually assigned to assassinate the Black Widow, but things didn't go as planned. He instead convinced her to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and the two of them became partners. Dubai Gone Wrong Eventually Hawkeye and Widow were tasked with traveling to Dubai in order to kill Keniucho Harada, one of the many people to be known as the Silver Samurai. He was now leader of the terrorist organization known as The Hand. He was holding former American general, William Stryker, hostage, so they had to free him as well. While in Dubai, it did not take long to locate Harada, but it took nearly a day and a half to get through his entire home's defense system. Widow was the first to locate him, and she soon requested back-up from Hawkeye, so he rushed to her current location, but was horrified to find that Harada had stabbed and killed Widow. Hawkeye did not hesitate to shoot an arrow into Harada's throat, which instantly killed him, and Hawkeye kicked his body out of his window, sending it falling down to the streets. After locating Stryker, Hawkeye took Widow body and blew up the building. After returning to America, Fury had Stryker put in a cell for questioning, but refused to tell Hawkeye what it was for. So Hawkeye punched him in the face. Nick soon took Hawkeye to a local bar and explained that Stryker was wanted for forming an illegal strike team that traveled the world and killed mutants. That night, Nick and Hawkeye had become good friends, and Nick let him in on a secret that only he and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Superiors had known. The Infinites Fury had told Hawkeye that S.H.I.E.L.D. had discovered one of their top agents, Phil Coulson, who was seemingly deceased, was being impersonated by a green alien, which Hawkeye didn't believe until he saw the proof. So he came up with a solution. He and Fury concocted the idea to form a team of superheroes in order to combat the alien forces, which they had discovered were called "Skrulls". After the difficult stage of recruiting the Infinites had been formed. Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man, Wasp, Captain Britain, Black Panther, and Ms. Marvel. These heroes had been brought together, but each and every one of them was skeptical of Fury's story. Hawkeye didn't feel like listening to all of their complaints, so he quickly retrieved the alien body while Fury argued with them. He threw it onto the ground and told them to shut up and listen to Fury. He quickly briefed them and informed them that the Skrulls were sending a ship filled with soldiers that were going to wipe out humanity and take over the Earth. When asked how they knew this, Fury triumphantly said they'd captured a live Skrull who gave them small bits of information, but unfortunately, he killed himself before more answers could be given. Eventually, the Infinites united as a team and fought off the Skrull ship before it could even land on Earth. The ground forces quickly took care of the ones that got past them though. Soon the Earth was safe, and the Infinites were being praised as international heroes. But Hawkeye still felt like his life was missing something, despite all his recent victories. Blood Transfusion The Infinites continued to gain fame, as well as enemies. Although recently Clint hadn't been feeling as lost anymore, as he found his friendships with his fellow Ultimates, Hulk, Ant-Man, and Wasp, were very stable. Although he seemed to argue with almost everyone else at least twice a week. Although most of the Infinites disliked him they know they could count on him as an ally in the battlefield. Eventually, one of the Infinites' enemies known as Graviton, had returned with his own Masters of Evil, the Leader, Wonder Man, and Abomination. The Infinites believed only four villains would be nothing, but the Masters of Evil proved to be quite formidable foes. Hawkeye had mainly been focused on separating the fight between Abomination and Hulk in order to avoid more property damage. Eventually, he pissed off the Abomination, and he left the Hulk on the ground after he'd beat him into submission. Hawkeye fired arrows at Abomination and backed up as far as he could, but eventually he couldn't go any further. Abomination kicked Hawkeye in the chest, knocking him all the way through the building, causing it to topple over, trapping Hawkeye under the rubble. He instantly thought he was about to die as he fell into a temporary coma. Eventually, Thor noticed that Hawkeye was down, and despite the differences they'd had in the past, he was the main priority. So Thor quickly used Mjolnir to open a portal through the Bifrost to an undetermined realm and used his powers to send the Masters of Evil through the portal. The Infinites dug through the rubble and found Hawkeye's body and brought it back to base. Eventually it was determined that he needed a blood transfusion, but he was O-Negative. The only other person on the Infinites that was O-Negative was Hulk, so he quickly volunteered to give blood in order to save his friend. The Hydra Purge After the blood transfusion, it took about six days for Clint to wake up. When he awoke he noticed that none of the Infinites were anywhere to be found and he heard lots of noise far away from the Triskellion. He quickly got up and freaked out that his skin was green. He grabbed a nurse and demanded to know everything that happened. She quickly filled him in that he had been injured by the Abomination, so he got a blood transfusion from the Hulk, and at this moment HYDRA was leading an all-out attack on New York, and the Infinites were fighting them off. Hawkeye thanked her and quickly ran to the garage and grabbed a anti-gravity pack and his bow and arrows and flew out to New York, making quite the entrance as he dropped himself on top of a HYDRA Sleeper and used his new-found super strength to break its head and send it falling down. After his dramatic entrance was over he began helping the Hulk take down more sleepers, and everyone was surprised that Clint was in such good shape, and he tells them that he doesn't have trouble adapting to things. The battle raged on for hours, but after Midnight passed, things took a turn for the worst. Most of the HYDRA forces had been defeated, but some of the Agents brought out their secret weapon that they planned to blow up the Helicarrier with. The first one to notice this, was Ant-Man. He quickly did something he'd never done before, and used his powers in reverse, growing to a large size. He planned on destroying the weapon, but he was too late. The weapon blasted him instead of the Helicarrier. He managed to destroy it, but only by falling on it. It was no secret that the HYDRA Agents were going to get away. The Infinites only had one priority, but they had already failed. Ant-Man was dead. Relationship with Wasp Ultron Imperative Hulk Smash Kang the Conquered Adventure in the 39th Century Dawn of Devil Dinosaur Transported to Earth-71426 Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-71452 Category:Former Infinites Members (Earth-71452) Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-71426) Category:Earth-71426 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Super Senses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:New Marvelverse Category:Bow Wielders Category:Featured Articles Category:Versions of Hawkeye